The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for repairing and sealing asphalt shingles and, more particularly, to an integral nail/disk combination structure for eliminating exposed roof nails when applying new or replacement shingles to a roof structure and to systems and methods for fastening sheet metal such as in the form of sheet metal flashings to shingled roofs or other roof structures.
The last course of nails typically associated with an asphalt shingled roof are often exposed to the elements. As such, many building codes typically require that this last row of exposed roofing nails be sealed with some type of sealant. Roofers typically attempt to seal the exposed roof nails by using caulking to cover such nails. This is typically messy and an inefficient process. Almost all asphalt shingles come with a 25 or 50-year manufacturer's warranty. Caulking applied to the uncovered nail heads that are exposed to the elements will typically degrade and only last a few years. This breakdown in the caulking or other sealant also exposes the roof/shingle system to premature leaks and other damage thereby mandating that the sealing procedure be repeated to preserve the integrity of the roof structure. In addition, once a tube of caulking is opened, unavoidable exposure of the contents prevents reuse of leftover caulking at another job site. As a result, caulking is wasted and is usually discarded if not entirely used. As a result, there is likewise a need to develop a system for eliminating exposed roof nails, which system would last the life of the new shingles, match the colors of the existing shingles, and save time and money if caulking and other sealants could be eliminated from the roofing process.
Moreover, sheet metal work accounts for an enormous amount of waterproofing systems used in the roof industry. For example, sheet metal is often placed below shingles in order to increase the waterproofing abilities of the roof. In addition to being used for many styles of finished roofs, sheet metal is also used for almost all flashing work. Typically, nails or screws are used to attach sheet metal to roof structures. When roofing nails or screws are used to attach metal to a roof system, there are occasions where the nails or screws are left exposed to the elements when the job is completed. As set forth above, building codes require that the installers, at the very least, seal those exposed nails or screws with caulking in order to prevent leaks. This leads to the problems described above that are associated with caulking the exposed nails or screws.
In an effort to overcome the aforementioned problems, some installers will use conventionally-sized nails or screws that have a small built-in neoprene (or similar material) gasket under the fastener head when they know that the nails or screws will be exposed to the elements. When those gaskets are used and the conventional nail or screw is installed, the downward pressure from the nail or screw head against the gasket material compresses or tightly squeezes the gasket material to the sheet metal, and also to the fastener head. This creates a water resistant seal. However, those neoprene or neoprene-like gaskets have numerous drawbacks.
First, these gaskets are small. As a result, they can wear out very quickly. Thus, technicians must routinely inspect every screw and install caulking around the loosened or deteriorated gaskets. This time-consuming and laborious procedure is repeated regularly throughout the roof's life.
Moreover, a gasketed conventionally-sized nail or screw is typically used for installing flashing metal that overlaps the roofing material. The gasketed nail or screw is typically driven or screwed through the sheet metal, then the roofing material, and then finally into the wooden structure that the roof is attached to, usually a plywood or “dimensional lumber.” The wood under the roofing material nearly always includes weak areas that will not hold a nail or a screw. The weak spots may be weak due to wood rot, voids between lamination plies in plywood, wood knots in dimensional lumber, and most commonly gaps where adjacent wooden structure pieces do not touch. Such gaps may range from ⅛″ to ¾″. Gasketed conventional nails or screws installed into these gaps or other weak spots will not have the exerted pressure needed between the fastener heads and sheet metal to keep the fasteners in place. Thus, the nails or screws in these situations are loosely attached only to the roofing material. Eventually, these nails or screws become loose and “back out” or release from the wooden surface or other structure to the point that the gasket no longer even touches the sheet metal. This greatly increases the chance that the roof leaks.
In addition, it should be noted that even nails or screws that are attached to good wood not having flaws can likewise eventually become loose. Expansion and contraction even in quality wood is unavoidable due to swings in temperature. Such expansion and contraction is also responsible for loosening fasteners.
In view of the foregoing, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that a need exists for an integral nail/disk structure for eliminating exposed roof nails and to develop a nail or screw for fixing sheet metal to a roof that creates waterproof seals between the screw or nail head and the sheet metal. The present invention addresses these needs as well as other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reading the present disclosure.